Underground Ruin-Meduse's Treasure
Description *Level requirement: 28 *Solo Event *All Day *Event NPC: Treasure Hunter Meduze in Sanctia South Suburbs *Event Points Cost: 0 *Training Points: No Introduction The Treasure Hunter is discussing with the Thief Donald how to find the treasures. They heard there are a lot of treasure maps on Captain Ordos's boat. Hire Donald to steal the Royalty Treasure Map first and then enter the instance. The Treasure Hunter will join you. The plot triggers at the entrance. You find out that the lid of the ancient guardian's coffin is open! Two diffrent branches will show up at that time. To hire Donald: '''You hire him through Treasure Hunter. Enter a sum of gold for hiring (must be more than 1000). Donald will wait for a few minutes and if no other player beat your bet, he's hired and walks off to the Captain Ordos to steal the map for you. When he comes back, you talk to Treasure Hunter, obtain the map and then enter the dungeon with her. ''Note: 'Rarely you can find this map for free in the Soul of Ancient Tree Treasure. If you're lucky and get it, you can still enter the Dungeon! 1. Battle for Treasures Go further with the Treasure Hunter and kill Royal Skeleton, each Royal Skeleton has a certain chance of dropping Royal Family Badge, which is used to open the treasure chest on the throne. You have to kill Undead Singing Girl, each Undead Singing Girl has a certain chance of dropping Shabby Library, which is used to open the treasure chest at the Royalty Library. The chest appears only if the Treasure Hunter comes close to it. If you have the items to open the chest and try to open it before the Treasure Hunter does, she will shout out loud, "Nothing inside the chest! You must have taken it all!". Kill Seal Master Sario which have a certain chance of dropping Magic Crest, which is used to open the treasure box after unsealing the circle. If the Treasure Hunter opens the chest first, she will take the treasure. If you use the items to open the chest, a message will op up that the chest is empty. If the Treasure Hunter goes to the throne last and the chest has not been opened by you, the Boss Guardian Oridoss will appear when the Treasure Hunter opens the chest. If the Treasure Hunter reaches there first, her greedy nature will be revealed. She also wants to take what belongs to you. You two will have a fight, dead or alive. 2.Dead or Alive Fight When the Treasure Hunter and you reach the chest at the throne, you find Grave Digger Sykes is there already. The two of you have a fierce fight. Later, however, you find you cannot open the chest at the throne. As you are trying to leave, the Treasure Hunter gets cursed by the Seal Master, Seal Master Sario. You can only save her by finding the Seal Master and killing him. After successfully killing him, the feeble Treasure Hunter can hardly move a step, let alone get out by herself. You help her get out, but Guardian Oridoss intercepts you. If you can defeat him, victory will be yours! Enemies You need to kill Royal Skeleton to get Royal Family Badge to open the treasure chest on the throne. You need to kill Undead Howler to get Shabby Library to open the treasure chest in the Royalty Library. Boss: Seal Master Sario ... PUTAPETENG BOSS! Ü Boss: Guardian Oridoss ... Possible Rewards *Gold *Soul *Single Copper Box *Single Silver Box *Single Gold Box *Medusa's Treasure Category:Daily Category:A-Z Category:Game Event Category:Bugged Category:Dungeon